LA GRANDE ROUE DE PARIS
by AULN KEY
Summary: JONGKEY, YAOI, ONESHOOT...Kibum menyusul kekasihnya, Jonghyun ke Paris saat liburan kuliah. Tetapi namja dengan rahang tegas itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya meskipun Kibum sudah menunggunya lebih dari setengah jam, kira kira apa yang akan terjadi? cekidot :D


TITLE : LA GRANDE ROUE DE PARIS

MAIN CAST : JONGKEY

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT

.

Warning : yaoi/boy luv.

Haayyy, aku bawa ff baru. Kali ini JONGKEY, cause im JKS too =3 mwihihi.

Mian kalu gaje, banyak typo dsb ne :')

Terimakasih yang selalu ngasi ripiuw dan ninggalin jejak di setiap ff aku sebelumnya ne..

ini pake lagunya SUJU yang marry you =3

No flame, no bash, no coppy tanpa ijin! :*

Now, happy reading~

.

Kibum duduk dengan bosan di bawah pohon rindang di sebuah taman bermain. Matanya tak berhenti menengok ke kanan, ke kiri, depan, belakang hanya untuk memastikan seorang makhluk puppy dengan pertanyaan di kepalanya 'apakah sudah datang?' Dan jawabanya belum. Payah. Namja cantik itu seakan sudah hafal kebiasaan si dino itu, sehingga dia memilih tak usah repot repot tengok sana sini lagi dan memilih berkutat dengan novel di tangannya. Setidaknya melihat membaca novel lebih asyik daripada celingukan menunggu Jonghyun.

Satu jam berlalu, Kibum hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mengingat kenyataan jika si dino head itu tidak segera menampakkan kepala dinonya. "Awas kalau kau sampai kesini hyung, akan aku pukuli habis-habisan sudah mebuat orang cantik sepertiku menunggu 1 jam seperti seperti ini. Dasar Dino dino dino napeun.." Grep. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dino napeun eoh Kibumie? " seolah telah mendengar apa yang namja cantik itu katakan, Jonghyun malah datang dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil seseorang yang duduk di bangku masih di bawah pohon yang sama. "Hyaa! Beraninya kau dino, datang-datang langsung memeluk seperti ini! dasar menyebalkan!" rengak Kibum mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun yang dia rasa semakin erat. 'Rupanya dia benar-benar ngambek' batin Jonghyun dalam hati langsung melepas pelukannya pada Kibum, sedangkan namja yang kini sudah berdiri itu langsung berdiri dan menghadiahi banyak pukulan-pukulan kecil dan cubitan di tubuh namja yang dia tunggu. Meskipun sebenarnya pukulan dan cubitan itu tak terlalu sakit bagi Jonghyun, tetap saja Jonghyun meringis di buatnya. Bahkan Kibum tak menghiraukan permintaan maaf si Jonghyun, terlalu marahkah?

"Rasakan ini, ini, ini dan ini semuanya uhhh dino hyung sakaitkan aku cubit cubit?! Itu akibatnya menanggurkan namja cantik sepertiku! Napeun!" histeris Kibum masih mencubit perut Jonghyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal setelah berhenti dengan adegan kekerasan kecil pada namja tampan di depannya. "Mian mian mianhae Bummie, yang penting sekarang aku sudah datang kan? Melihat namja tampan dan sexy sepertiku, tidakkah kau berfikir untuk tidak menganiaya aku lagi Bumie? Tega sekali kau huhuks.." rayu Jonghyun sambil pura-pura menangis. "Apanya yang tampan? Apanya yang sexy? Dasar dino cengeng..kau pikir aku tersentuh dengan adegan pura-pura menangismu itu eoh? Big no!" teriak namja cantik itu sampil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Jonghyun. "Bummie..bogoshipo.." berkata pelan namun masih bisa Kibum dengar. Tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Jonghyun, Kibum justru melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil kembali duduk di bawah bangku taman denan wajah mencelos kearah lain. "Bummie..nan jeongmal bogoshipo." Kata Jonghyun tulus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang masih menghindari tatapan Jonghyun yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya. "Mianhe Bummie, aku merindukanmu..tapi aku harus menolong anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepedanya. Mianhae membuatmu menunggu, percayalah Kibummie..tidakkah kau merindukanku?" hening. Bahkan keduanya seperti bisa merasakan degupan jantung masing-masing meskipun di sekitar mereka ramai orang-orang sedang liburan di taman itu.

Grep. Beberapa detik kemudian Kibum dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Jonghyun erat. Perlahan namja tampan itu merasakan basah di pundaknya. "Bummie?" perlahan Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan sejak kapan namja ini menangis? Ah..bodohnya kau Jonghyun tak menyadari jika Kibum mencelos karena menangis. "Babo..bagaimana bisa aku tak merindukanmu eoh? Kau pikir berapa lama kita tak bertemu hyung? Kau pikir untuk siapa aku jauh-jauh ke Paris sendirian? Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak meninggalkanmu saja satu jam lalu atau bahkan beberapa bulan lalu agar kau tak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seerti ini eoh?" celoteh namja cantik di samping Jonghyun sambil sesegukan. Tak perduli banyak mata memandang mereka aneh, justru Jonghyun malah memeluk namja di sampingnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kibum berkali-kali. Moment yang paling dia rindukan, memeluk dan mencium aroma strawberry dari rambut namja yang sangat dia cintai ini dan itu tak berubah. "Mianhae Bummie..jangan mengis lagi ne. Kau bisa memukulku atau mencubitku, tapi jangan menangis lagi. Saranghaeyo ,jeongmal." Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapi omongan Jonghyun. "Kalau begitu lihat apa yang aku bawa.." namja cantik itu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum senang melihat boneka dinosaurus besar dan empuk yang di bawa Jonghyun, bahkan namja cantik itu tak menyadari dengan adanya boneka tersebut sebelumnya ckck. "Kau tahu? Susah sekali mencari boneka seperti ini Bummie..aissh bisa-bisa nya kau menyukai hal-hal dinasurus seperti itu. kekek.." namja dino head itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat Kibum memeluk senang boneka dinosaurus yang berukuran hampir setinggi dirinya. "Karena ini sama sepertimu hyung..haha gomawo,saranghae.." menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mencium pipi namja tampan itu kilat. "Mau menggodaku eoh? Kemari Bummie hahaha.." dan berakhir dengan adegan Jonghyun yang menggelitik Kibum.

Semenjak Jonghyun di tugaskan bekerja di Paris satu tahun lalu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Bukankah sangat menyiksa jika tak bisa bertemu, bermanja-manjaan,memeluk atau bahkan sekedar mencubit kekasihmu selama setahun eoh? Dan sekali bertemu, seseorang yang kau cintai terlambat? Menyedihkan? Setidaknya sekarang Kibum dan Jonghyun bisa ber lovy dovy lagi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan karena Kibum yang sedang dalam masa liburan Kuliah membuatnya bisa terbang ke Paris. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk kekasihnya yang seperti dino ini?

Tangan kedua sejoli itu tak pernah terlepas semenjak adengan dramatis di bawah pohon 40 menit lalu. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia menjajaki taman bermain sekaligus pasar malam yang sangat indah itu. "Mian Bummie membuatmu menungguku sendirian di temat asing, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini. Mian." Sesal Jonghyun ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri sendirian di dekat kora kora, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang ..seperti Kibumnya. "Perlu aku cubit lagi hyung?" balas Kibum sambil memakan harum manis di tangannya. "Haha, silahkan jika bisa membuatmu lega nae Bummie cantik." Jawab Jonghyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kibum lagi. "Lebih baik kau memelukku hyung dari pada memintaku mencubitmu lagi." Celoteh namja cantik itu dengan polos sambil memeluk erat boneka dinonya. "Saranghae Kibummie.." "Nado hyung..kekeke." sedikit kikikan kecil dari mulut keduanya saat Jonghyun dengan mesranya memeluk Kibum.

Mata Jonghyun sering menatap lekat wajah berseri kekasihnya yang asik memandangi indahya Paris di malam hari dan apalagi mereka sedang ada di tempat seperti ini. Sangat cantik bukan? "Tadi kau membaca novel apa Bumm? Sepertinya covernya lucu.." namja bermata runcing itu langsung melihat namja tampan di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau selalu melihat novel dari covernya hyung? " jawab Kibum sewot. "Hanya novel romantic seperti biasa hyung, kau tahu hyung saat mereka naik bianglala si namja meminta si yeoja untuk menjadi istrinya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan si namja mengatur semuanya agar saat mereka berada di atas, bianglalanya berhenti berputar dan saat itu terjadi dari bawah seseorang melepaskan balon balon warna-warni hyung. di balon itu ada semacam poster besar kelap kelip bertuliskan will you marry me. Kyaaaa sweet kan hyung, sweet..lalu kembang api mulai bertebaran di langit langit hyung, dan saat mereka berputar ke bawah dan turun dari bianglala si namja melamar yeoja itu di depan banyak pengunjung. Huwaaaa hyung..bukankah itu manis ?" Jonghyun hanya diam memandang seberapa antusias kekasihnya dengan hal-hal berbau romantic seperti itu. "Bagus kan hyung? ah aku jadi ingin naik bianglala..kajja hyung naik bianglala..ah tapi aku takut ketinggian. " Kibum hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kenyataan jika dirinya takut ketinggian. Aigoo.. "Hahaha, bagaimana jika naik kora kora? Pasti menyenangkan." Tawar Jonghyun. "Andwe.. kau mau membuatku mabuk hyung? ehm..hyung ayo pulang saja. Aku ngantuk, kita bisa kemari lagi kapan-kapan kan?"

Jonghyun mengantar Kibum sampai ke hotel tempat Kibum menginap hari ini. "Tidakkah kau ingin menginap dan menemaniku hyung? kau membiarkan aku kesepian lagi.." rengek Kibum memainkan jari lentiknya di rambut Jonghyun. "Tidak ada yang akan menyanyikan lullaby padaku dan mengelus rambutku. Sama saja.." lagi, dan Kibum mulai merajuk lagi. "Bumm, aku janji akan menyanyikan lullaby dan mengelus rambutmu setiap malam. Asalkan sekarang kau masuk dan tidur sayang..aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan..mengertilah." hanya anggukan singkat yang menjawab permintaan Jonghyun setelah itu namja dino itu mencium kening Kibum lama dan mendorong namja cantiknya memasuki kamar hotel lalu menutupnya sebelum Kibum benar-benar tidak mau di tinggal.

2 minggu semenjak Kibum tinggal di apartemen Jonghyun. Seperti janji si namja tampan, setiap malam Jonghyun selalu menyanyikan lullaby dan mengelus rambut Kibum sampai namja cantiknya terlelap. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini, sudah jam 11.30 dan Jonghyun belum pulang. Aneh pikir Kibum. Bahkan Jonghyun tak membalas pesan atau sekedar menerima telfon dari Kibum, mencurigakan. Sesibuk itukah eoh? Mendadak mata Kibum terasa panas, ingin menangis mengingat dahulu mereka hampir berbisah karena kesalahpahaman akibat LDR yang mereka jalani. Kibum takut, sudah cukup dia bertengkar dengan Jonghyun saja tidak usah sampai..argh membayangkan saja sudah membuat mata Kibum menangis.

DRRRT DRRT. Kibum segera mengusap air matanya kasar dan melihat pesan di ponselnya. "Jjong hyung?"

_Bumm, aku ada di pasar malam. Tolong.._

Seperti tersengat listrik, namja cantik itu langsung berpikiran aneh-aneh, tanpa mengambil jaket dan sebagainya, kakinya langsung berlari menuju tempat yang Jonghyun maksud. "Hyung..wae?!" teriak Kibum frustasi sambil menangis saat berlari menuju pasar malam, beruntung jarak apartemen Jonghyun lumayan dekat.

Tak ada seorangpun disana. Mata Kibum semakin memanas, antara khawatir,takut,dan bahkan dia berpikir jika kekasihnya sedang menjahilinya.

Drrrt drrrt..lagi, sms dari Jonghyun.

_Bianglala_

Dada Kibum naik turun karena kelelahan berlari, matanya sudah bengkak akibat menangisi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan setelah dia sampai di depan bianglala, bahkan dia tidak menemukan lalat terbang di sana. Apa apaan ini? "Hyung?! eodiso? Jangan mempermainkanku!" berkali-kali namja cantik itu berteriak frustasi memanggil kekasihnya sampai dia benar-benar merasa takut. Tubuh kecilnya merosot jatuh di rerumputan tempat dia berdiri, memeluk kedua kaki yang dia tekuk dan menenggelakan wajahnya di sana lalu menangis karena dia tidak menemukan Jonghyun.

CETAAAAAAAAAAAT PREETEEEEK PRETEEEK PRETEEEEK

CIUUUUWWWW CETAAAR PRETEEEK

Kaget, namja cantik itu langsung mendongak ke atas. "Hyaaahk! Siapa orang bodoh yang menyalakan kembang api saat aku kesusahan begini eoh?" teriak Kibum sesegukan sambil celingukan mencari siapa yang memebuatnya kesal,sedangkan kembang apinya terus meramaikan malam yang sepi. Hingga Kibum terperanjat saat lampu di bianglala menyala tiba-tiba, mata runcingnya melihat kerlip lampu bertuliskan LOVE di ruas bianglala tersebut. Perlahan bianglala itu berputar dan Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas di setiap kandang bialala tersebut ternyata ada orang di dalamnya dengan baju glow in the dark bertuliskan 'SARANGHAE' . Perlahan pendengaran Kibum mendengar suara orang bernyanyi dari belakangnya.

Dengan cepat Kibum memutar tubuhnya setelah berdiri, mata runcingnya seperti terhipnotis melihat puluhan orang membawa lilin di kedua tangan mereka sambil menyanykan lagu 'marry you' secara serempak.

**Love oh baby my boy**

**You are my all**

**So beautifully radiant, my bride**

**A gift from God**

**Are you happytears fall from your dark eyes**

**Until your dark hair turns white **

**My love, my boy**

**I'll swear my love**

**Saying I love you, I want to do it every day for a lifetime**

**Would you marry me? Loving and cherishing you**

**I want to live this way**

**Every time you fall asleep**

**I want it to be in my arms**

**Would you marry me?**

**Would you consent to this heart of mine?**

**For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do**

**Loving you, I do**

**Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do**

**I'll protect you, my love**

**I have nothing else to give you but love**

**That's all, hardly valuable**

**Though I'm clumsy and am lacking**

**My love, my boy**

**Will you promise me just one thing**

**That no matter what happens **

**We will love each other**

**That's it**

**Will you marry me?**

Lagi , namja yang hanya menggunakan baju tidur ini menangis lagi saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan paling belakang sambil menyanyikan baris baris terakhir lagu seorang diri. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum, Jonghyun langsung membuka kemeja yang dia pakai. Air mata Kibum justru semakin tumpah setelah melihat kaus glow in the dark bertuliskan 'BUMMIE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?' yang di pakai Jonghyun, namja cantik itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jonghyun sedangkan kerumunan orang orang itu kembali menynyikan lagu yang sama.

"Saranghae saranghae nae dino.." Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya saat Jonghyun justru melepaskan pelukan mereka. Perlahan Jonghyun memajukan wajahnya pada Kibum, namja cantik itu seolah mengerti dan langsung memejamkan matanya saat Jonghyun dengan lembut mencum bibir pinknya sampai dia sadar Jonghyun memasukkan sesuatu lewat ciuman mereka. Cincin…

"Will you marry me Kibummie?" goda Jonghyun melihat wajah kekasihnya yang semakin memerah mengamati cincin dan Jonghyun bergantian dengan mata bekaca-kaca lagi.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi dino? Kau sudah tahu jawabanya.." Jonghyun langsung memeluk Kibum dan mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' berulang-ulng kali.

"Kapan kau memasukkannya ke mulutmu hyung? kau kan menyanyi.."

"Saat kau memelukku Bummie.."

**We walk, matcing our pace**

**On the moon and star, I swear**

**I don't like lies, I don't like doubt**

**My loving princess**

**Stay with me**

_FIN_


End file.
